Bad Days Fit in Back Pockets
by jasper03
Summary: E/O challenge:Wrench es,ed,ing You know those days that just suck? Dean's having one of those days and Sam's not as helpful as he could be. Read, Review and Subscribe! I give lots of cookies to those that do!
1. My Cup Runneth Over

**E/O Challenge: Wrench(es, ed, ing)**

**Word Count: Dunno...lost count...lemme know**

**A/N: This actually happened. I was NOT the Dean and I was NOT happy.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe! Check out my other 20 odd drabbles and fics!**

* * *

Bad Days Fit in Back Pockets

By: Jasper03

"I told you we should have gotten gas." Sam hopped out of shotgun and slammed the door.

"Sam for the last time, this has nothing to do with lack of gas!"

"Do we have gas?"

"No."

"See?"

Dean popped the hood of the car. "You're such a brat!"

"And you're a dumbass." Sam added.

The older sibling began his anger-filled grumbling. "Sometimes I wonder why I never tried to smother you with a pillow when you were little."

"Because you love me."

"Maybe."

"Need help?"

"From you? I don't think so princess!"

Sam watched his big brother pace from the front of the car to the trunk cursing as he went. Then watched him dig through the inside of the car and move to the trunk once more. Dean slammed his door shut and spun on his heels kicking up gravel.

"Lose something?" Even if his brother was being a jerk, Sam was willing to help.

No shit bitch-boy! "Can't find the damn wrench!"

"Dude, it's in your back pocket."

"Oh. Hey Sam?"

"Huh?"

"Can't find my keys."

"Check your pocket?"

Dean checked but with no avail. "Not there."

Both brothers stooped down and peered through their car windows. "Oh."

**I'm think you should press the review button. Does Dean's day get any worse? Does it get better? Does Sam know how to use a wrench? No, really. Does he? **


	2. But My Patience Has Run Out

**I just HAD to make Dean's day even worse. There is a small 'Baby the Impala' part because I love the Impala almost as much as Dean. **

**Disclaimer: Kripke owns the characters, I just get to borrow them.**

**This starts with why they stopped, when they stopped and after they stopped....**

* * *

**Bad Days Fit in Back Pockets**

**By: Jasper03**

The last insect smacked into Baby's grille and she sputtered to a stop. Her tank ached painfully for gas. She could go a little longer she knew, the next town wasn't that far, but the bugs were too much. She was going to sit there until Daddy or Sammy fixed the problem.

She was a classic and demanded to be treated as such. If she went on any longer the bugs would build up and her radiator would heat up and the fins would meld together and she'd overheat and- and- she'd heard stories like this. Seen it happen. It had happened to a poor old Volkswagen at uncle Bobby's salvage yard. The radiator was shot to shit because some bastard drove him into the ground.

Baby wasn't taking any chances and cut out while she still could. Daddy would soon figure out what's wrong. He always did. He'd learned everything he knew from John and uncle Bobby.

She heard Sammy complaining from shotgun and Dean cussing from behind the wheel. They had been at each other's throats for hours. The un-scheduled stop wouldn't make matters any better.

* * *

Sam popped the door open and nagged at Dean. "So what was it I said a few miles ago Dean? Oh! I remember! We should get gas."

"She's not outta gas."

"And what was it you said? She'll be fine until the next town. And look what hap-"

"Shuddup Sam!" Dean yelled and Baby chorused in her mind.

" She's not outta gas. It's something else." _Thank you Daddy! This man is a genius!_

"I told you we should have gotten gas." Sam slammed her door shut. That kinda hurt. The kid knew better than that.

"Sam for the last time, this has nothing to do with lack of gas!" _Okay, maybe it has a little to do with gas, but really it's about the icky bugs collecting on the fins of my radiator._

"Do we have gas?"

"No." _I still have some! Just enough. What is wrong with you? I thought we were in agreement._

Baby listened to her boys gripe at each other and winced every time someone slammed one of her members shut. These boys were awfully dangerous when they were mad. Her backside smarted as Dean slammed the trunk down.

The Impala was getting sick of the abuse.

She could feel something small and vital sitting on her seat. It was her key. All Baby could think was _'Well, shit'_.

* * *

"Dean, it's been two hours and the door isn't unlocked."

Dean shot a glare at his little brother, "No, really?"

"Can I try?" Dean was now shooting hate-rays at Sam, but the younger man pressed on. "You're tired and frustrated. You may just need a break."

"Fine! You think you can do better than me? Go for it!" Dean slapped the paper-clip into Sam's hand. The paper-clip was painfully bent out of shape and Sam silently cursed the fact that the slim-jim was in the trunk of the Impala. Sam knelt by the driver's side door and set to work.

Sam stole some glances at his brother. _He's having a bad day. If I get this open quick, he'll be pissed I could unlock his car and he couldn't._ He began to work slower, but within a minute and a half Sam had the door unlocked. _Shit!_

Dean's head popped up when he heard the car door unlock. _Are you kidding me? My little brother can break into my car in two minutes and I couldn't even do it in two hours!_ A part of Dean wanted to be proud of the kid, but mostly he wanted to kick his ass. It'd make him feel better.

Dean sighed and helped his brother up. He heard a barely audible 'sorry' as Sam passed him and Dean muttered a 'thanks'. He opened the door to retrieve his keys and left the door open, just in case.

The older man made his way around to the trunk of the car and opened it. He found the gas can and pulled it out.

"I'm gonna go get gas Sam."

Sam didn't want to stay. "Can I do it? Please?"

_No. My car. I get the gas. You picked the damn lock, why should I let you do anything?_ "Why should I let you do it?"

_To get away from you_. " So you can figure out what's wrong with the car." _Other than being out of gas. Can Dean even figure out what's wrong if the car wont run?_ Sam didn't care. He listened to Dean's bitching for the past two hours and needed a break.

_Oh._ Stupid little brothers. Stupid little brothers that had to argue. Stupid little brothers that had to argue because they were right. "Fine."

Sam stomped over to Dean and grabbed the gas can. The gas station wasn't that far back. He might even grab something to eat. Looking to his older brother who was cussing out the Impala's inner workings, he decided to get food for Dean too. That man was having a terrible day.

* * *

**I know from working on cars that too many bugs on the radiator can meld the fins together when it overheats and then you are left with an expensive four-wheel rock. :(**

**Next chapter...is a surprise! But only if you leave reviews. *Lots of evil MuHaHaHa-ing* :D**

**Let me know what you want me to update and check out my crackfic "Man-imal Motel"... you don't have to tell me it's beyond dumb. I wrote it, I know. :)**


End file.
